


Stargazing

by jelazakazone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot and Gwen stargaze</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt left by rebelcolors [ here on lj.](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/296168.html?thread=652264#t652264) [Posted on LJ here](http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/617376.html). Unbetad.

Gwen leaned out her mistress’s window to look up to the heavens. She squinted, trying to make out how many speckles of light were floating above her. Absorbed in the beauties above her, she was unaware of footsteps in the courtyard.   
  
“Good evening, my lady.”  
  
Startled, Gwen almost fell out the window. She caught herself on the heels of her hands and gasped.   
  
A broad smile lit her face and she cut short a giggle.  
  
“Lancelot, what are you doing down there?”  
  
“I might ask the same of you, my lady.”  
  
Now she really did giggle, feeling as though her heart had come unmoored to float with the stars.  
  
“I was admiring the beauty of the night sky.” She gestured upward.  
  
Lancelot cocked an eyebrow. “Oh?”  
  
Slightly deflated, Gwen went on, “Have you never gazed at the stars, just to appreciate their splendor?”  
  
“I must admit defeat. I have never looked at the night time sky.” Now he gestured upward and continued, a little shyly, “Perhaps you’d like to be my guide?”  
  
Gwen blushed. Her mind raced. She bit her lip.   
  
“Oh. Yes! Oh. Stay right there. I’ll be down in a minute. Don’t move.”  
  
Moments later, she was beside him in the courtyard.  
  
“Let’s go down to the big field. We can see more stars there.”  
  
Lancelot shrugged, amenable as ever. “Wherever my lady goes, so go I.”  
  
A brisk walk warmed them up and when they reached the field, neither minded the dew damp grass. They lay, side by side, gazing up at the stars.   
  
Gwen pointed up. “There! See that one? It’s a little pink.”  
  
“No. I don’t. I’m hopeless.”  
  
“No you aren’t,” she laughed. She took his warm hand in hers and nestled in close to him. Aiming their hands, she said, “Look, it’s right there. At the tip of your finger.”  
  
Now it was Lancelot’s turn to laugh. “Oh, yes. Of course. How could I have missed it?”  
  
He kept hold of her hand and turned to look at her.  
  
“The most beautiful nighttime sight, it’s right in front of my nose.”


End file.
